


I Don't Care

by SuddenlySullen



Series: Wade's iPod [7]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Face Reveal, M/M, Making Out, Name Reveal, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 20:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuddenlySullen/pseuds/SuddenlySullen
Summary: SpiderMan invites Deadpool to a party thrown by Tony Stark and Deadpool is extremely uncomfortably about it, but does it anyway for his favorite hero and ends up not regretting it one bit.





	1. Chapter 1

Wade shifted his weight awkwardly between his feet outside the elevator to Tony Stark’s penthouse apartment in Stark Tower. Spidey had asked if he wanted to come to some fancy benefit dinner where heroes were expected to make an appearance and he had initially laughed, but finally agreed when he realized Spidey was serious. He was, however, starting to regret that decision. The collar of the monkey suit he was wearing itched uncomfortably on his neck and he could feel the cool air brushing the tiniest bit of skin between it and his mask. His eyes shifted around as people flooded into the building.

“You coming up?” A woman asked him, as she headed into the elevator.

He shook his head. “Waiting for someone.”

She smiled slightly and gave him a polite wave as the doors closed. He looked up and tried to focus on the lights indicating which floor the elevator was on and not on the people gathering around him that he assumed were staring at him. He fidgeted with his tie, pretending to adjust it, when he felt a hand on his arm.

“You came,” a hand rested gently on his shoulder.

Wade looked down and let out a sigh of relief when he saw Spiderman’s masked eyes staring back up at him. “I almost thought I had been stood up, baby boy.”

He could tell that Spidey was smiling under his mask by the way his cheeks moved. He offered his arm and was surprised when the smaller hero took it and rested his head on his shoulder.

“I’d never stand you up, Wade,” Spidey whispered, soft enough that the crowd around them couldn’t hear him.

Wade’s cheeks flushed and for once he found himself speechless. The elevator in front of them dinged and they entered it with the crowd of people around them. A younger looking boy made a shocked sound as they got in with them. 

“It’s Spiderman! Mom look!” He pointed at Spidey. “Can I take a selfie with you?!”

Wade smiled under his mask. Spidey laughed and released his arm to bend down to the kid’s level. The kid held up his cell phone and clicked a few pictures, thanking Spiderman and telling him how cool it was that he saved people from bad guys. 

“You know,” Spidey told him, “I wouldn’t be able to do a lot of that without my friend Deadpool here. He’s been helping me a lot.”

“Wow!” The kid looked up at Wade. “Can I get a picture with both of you?”

Wade tensed and was about to shake his head when Spidey put an arm around his shoulders and lifted the kid up easily with the other arm.

“Oh my GOSH,” the kid squealed, “This is the best party EVER, Mom!”

Wade and Spidey both laughed while the kid took several more selfies with the two of them. Spidey set him down right as the doors to the elevator opened and took Wade’s arm again. Spidey led him into Stark’s penthouse that was full of people with more money than they knew what to do with and he could feel people staring at him. He recognized several of the X-Men, though Logan seemed to be missing. One of Stark’s suits was in the middle of the room, looking extra as fuck, as usual. Occasionally it changed poses and the crowd would ooh and ahh at it, making Wade roll his eyes. When he looked away, he noticed Tony Stark walking towards them.  
“I’m sorry,” He started to mumble to Spidey, but couldn’t finish before Stark interrupted.

“Nice of you to make an appearance, Underoos, but, uh, quick question. Tiny thing,” Stark didn’t take his eyes off Wade, “Who’s the guest? Scratch that, I know  _ who _ , but I’m really much more interested in  _ why _ .”

Spidey was standing up straighter than Wade had ever seen him, with his shoulders back, but kept his arm linked with Wade’s gentle. “You said I could bring a friend,” Spidey said firmly. “Your exact words were ‘bring all your friends’, I believe. Wade is my friend.”

“Wade. This Wade. Deadpool. Heinous murderer. Killer for hire. Just so we’re on the same page here. That Wade?”

“This Wade. The one that meets for patrols and buys me tacos and hasn’t killed anyone in at least six months.” Spidey challenged. “Everyone here is responsible for at least some deaths, Mr. Stark. Why does everyone but Wade get a pass?”

Stark glared at Wade, who did his best not to hide behind Spidey but was totally hiding behind Spidey.

“Fine,” Stark threw his hands out. “This is supposed to be fun. I’m not in the mood to fight. Me and you,” he pointed between himself and Spidey, “will talk about this later. The kiddies are just leaving and I have a date with some alcohol.”

Spidey relaxed as Stark walked away and leaned into Wade. “Could’ve been worse,” he sighed.

“Sorry, baby boy,” Wade muttered. “This was probably a bad idea.”

“Hey,” Spidey nudged him with his elbow. “I didn’t just stare down Iron Man for you to back out on me now.”

Wade felt the butterflies in his stomach thinking about it. Before he could answer, Spidey was talking again.

“It was bound to happen eventually. I spend more time with you than anyone else these days,” he shrugged. “At least now he knows and he can start getting over it.”

Spidey led him through the crowd by the arm, stopping to chat with a few people who wanted to talk to Spiderman, before Wade found himself standing in front of the real life Captain America. 

“Hi, Mr. Rogers,” Spidey said and Wade could hear the slight edge of nerves in his voice that he got sometimes when they were dealing with an especially tense person. “I just wanted to introduce myself. Like officially. And say sorry for everything that happened in Germany. And introduce you to Wade.” He held out his hand. 

A brilliant smile crossed Captain America’s face. “Queens! Nice to officially meet you, kid.” He took Spidey’s hand and shook it. “I’m sorry I tried to crush you with a truck. Nice to meet you too, Deadpool.” He released Spidey’s hand and held his out to Wade,who was too frozen to take it until Spidey elbowed him.

Wade shook Captain America’s hand enthusiastically. “It’s nice to meet you, sir. I did some time in the military myself, but wasn’t really about that life.”

Captain America laughed. “I can see why. They’re pretty big on rules.”

“Yeah, I’m not really much of a rule-follower myself.”

Spidey laughed at that before squeezing his arm lightly. “You’ve gotten better.”

Wade shrugged.

“Well, it’s nice to see and meet you both, unfortunately, my own reluctant guest seems to have gotten trapped in a conversation,” Captain America nodded towards the Winter Soldier, looking very uncomfortable as a woman inched closer to him, “so I should probably go save him.”

Wade and Spidey both chuckled and watched as he went to go interrupt, leaving the woman looking very disappointed as the Winter Soldier ducked away into corner.

“Come on, it looks like Thor and Valkyrie are bartending.” Spidey led him to the bar and guided him to sit down on the only empty stool. 

Much to Wade’s surprise, Spidey hopped up and sat down on one of his legs, letting his own legs drop on either side of Wade’s thigh and leaning back against his chest. Wade could feel his heart pounding and he wondered if Spidey could too. He knew Spidey had super sensitive hearing, but between the music and the people talking, the noise around them was almost deafening him, so he couldn’t imagine how much it was bothering Spidey’s ears. Reflexively, he wrapped an arm around Spidey’s waist and let his hand rest on his thigh.

“This is exhausting,” Spidey said into his ear.

Wade nodded in agreement. “We could always bail.”

Spidey laughed but shook his head.

“Spider Boy!” Thor greeted him  _ loudly _ .  “And friend!”

Valkyrie waved from the other end of the bar.

“This is Deadpool,” Spidey told them.

“Greetings!” Thor held his hand out for Wade to shake it.

Wade took Thor’s hand without hesitation. “Nice to meet you, God Man.”

Thor let out a booming laugh. “I like this one!” He moved to fill a glass from the tap.

“Don’t bother,” Spidey called out, “Just give him the good stuff.”

A wide grin broke out across Thor’s face as he pulled a bottle out from under the bar. “Asgardian Ale.” He handed it to Wade. “Drink carefully, friend.”

Wade shrugged, popping it open and rolling the bottom of his mask up far enough to down half the bottle in one gulp. “Wow,” he grinned. “That’s got a little kick to it.”

Thor’s cheers echoed around the room and Wade could feel Spidey laughing where he was still leaning against him. They hung out at the bar as Wade nursed the rest of the bottle of Ale that Thor had handed him until a song came on that made Spidey perk up. He bounced off of Wade’s lap and grabbed his hand then took the bottle and finished the last few sips. 

“Shall we dance?” Spidey’s mask moved and Wade could tell he was smiling.

Wade rolled his mask back down before answering. “Hell yeah.” He  was feeling slightly buzzed, thanks to the kick of Thor’s special drink.

Spidey led him to the edge of the area where people had gathered and were dancing. The only dancing Wade knew how to do was swing dancing, so he positioned Spidey’s hands in his and guided him through basic steps before twirling him. He could tell there was a giant smile on Spidey’s face, so he continued to lead him through steps, occasionally lifting him into the air and tossing him into the air where he could do flips, much to the amusement of the crowd around them. As the song started to come to an end, Wade twirled him one more time and picked him up again, but Spidey wrapped his legs around his waist and put his hands on both his cheeks, pressing their foreheads together. 

“You know... I love you. did I ever tell you that?” Wade mumbled, soft enough that he wasn’t sure that Spidey had even heard him.

The crowd that had gathered around them clapped and cheered. Spidey laughed under his breath.

“I love you too,” he said softly, then shot a web onto Stark’s ceiling, lifting Wade off his feet and sending them both flying through the air and onto the catwalk over the party. When they landed, they both fell to the ground laughing. 

“How many videos of that do you think are going on YouTube?” Wade asked, quickly changing the subject. 

Spidey grinned, catching his breath. “At least three.”

“Good,” Wade panted. “I bet it looked  _ awesome _ .”

“Alright party people,” Stark’s voice echoed from the speakers around the room and Wade sat up, dangling his feet over the edge of the catwalk, “it’s that time again where I thank you all for coming, but I have to tell you that it’s time to go. You don’t have to go home, but you can’t stay here. Avengers, X-Men, freelancers, and special guests,” Wade couldn’t help but assume the slight emphasis on ‘special’ was for him, “are welcome to stay a little longer. Thank you all for coming and for the money you’ve donated for repairs to the cities that have suffered from my friends and I saving the planet. If you’ve been drinking, your cab ride is on me and your car is safe in my garage. Good night everyone!”

“Thank God,” Spidey sighed as people started piling into the elevators. He sat up next to Wade and let his legs dangle as well. Wade heard a slight clicking sound and when he turned, Spidey’s mask was off. “My name is Peter, by the way. I thought you should know before everyone else.”

Wade was speechless for a long moment before he answered. “They don’t know?”

Spidey   Peter shook his head. “Only Mr. Stark and Miss Potts. I’ve only met most of them when we were fighting each other.”

“Boy you really are a baby, huh? Stark let you fight? You’ve gotta be like…. ten.”

Peter scoffed. “I’m seventeen, Wade.”

“That’s not much better, baby boy.” He paused, then added: “Wait, is it weird that I call you ‘baby boy’ now? Cause I can stop but it’s gonna be hard.”

“It’s not weird, Wade.” Peter let his head fall onto Wade’s shoulder. “You can take yours off now if you want. It looks like all the civilians are gone.”

Wade reached up and tentatively pulled his mask off. Before he could start getting self-conscious, Peter swung his leg over and was straddling his lap again. He wrapped his arms around Peter’s back, instinctively afraid of him falling even though he knew he had super powers. Peter smiled, putting his hands back on Wade’s cheeks and pressing their lips together. Wade’s eyes fell shut and his mouth dropped open in surprise. Peter took the opportunity and nipped his lower lip, letting his tongue glide over it after. With a low growl, Wade brought one of his hands to the back of Peter’s head, gripping into the messy brown hair and kissing him back fiercely.

When they finally broke apart, they were both panting. Peter’s pupils were wide and Wade could feel his erection against his stomach. He blinked slowly before speaking.

“Wanna get out of here?”

Before Wade could answer, Stark’s voice echoed around them again. “Peter Parker, please report to the principal’s office. Peter Parker to the principal’s office, please.”


	2. Chapter 2

“So how’d it go with the iron cock of justice?”

Peter looked up and his face brightened when he saw Wade standing outside the elevator. He was wearing street clothes instead of his suit. “You waited! It was fine. Even more awkward than the sex talk that Aunt May gave me.”

Wade snorted. “I bet.”

“So you never answered me,” Peter’s voice trailed off before finishing his sentence. 

Wade smiled under his mask. “Tacos?”

“Sure,” Peter laughed. “Then maybe we can go somewhere else?” He cocked his head to one side and looked up at Wade, batting his adorable little eyelashes.

Wade felt himself start to melt. “If you keep looking at me like that, I’ll give you whatever you want, baby boy. Do you want an island? I’ll buy you an island.”

Peter laughed and Wade could feel it in his bones. “Come on, you big nerd.”

“Me?” Wade pointed at his chest. “You’re the nerd.” He ruffled Peter’s hair.

Peter scrunched his face up and Wade was pretty sure his heart actually stopped. “I think that makes you a bully for picking on the defenseless little nerd.”

Wade grinned, holding his hand out. “Let me make it up to you?”

“You better.” Peter took his hand and laced their fingers together. “I really wish you’d ditch the mask though. People are going to think this is a kidnapping.”

“They’re probably going to think that anyway, baby boy.”

“Oh stop it, Wade. If you really don’t want to we can always order delivery and just go play Smash Bros?”

“Only if I get to be Peach.”

“I play Pikachu anyway.”

They headed out the door and Peter started to flag down one of the cabs Tony was paying for, but Wade stopped him.

“Nuh uh. I don’t trust them not to be spies. I have my own cabbie.” He pulled his phone out of his pocket and shot off a text. “He’ll be here in like ten.”

“There’s benches over here,” Peter tugged his hand and led him over to them, nudging him to sit down. 

The air was chilly and there was a slight breeze. Wade could feel Peter shivering, but before he could offer his jacket, Peter was on his lap with his hands under his jacket and his face nuzzled into the side of his neck.

“You know we could finish what we started if you’d take this thing off,” Peter breathed in his ear.

Wade let out a long whine of protest. He wasn’t sure if he regretted taking his tie off or not when Peter responded by licking and sucking at the sliver of exposed skin at his collar. Wade’s hands came up to Peter’s back, holding him tightly. He could feel the slight smile against the skin of his neck. Peter’s hands started to roam over the front of his shirt. He shuddered at the light touches and started to wish that he had worn the rest of his suit under the monkey suit. He let his eyes close and enjoyed the feeling of another person touching him for the first time in years. Peter’s hands wandered up to the front of his neck and paused at the top button of his shirt. He offered a gentle squeeze of his hands on his back to encourage him to continue. Peter took the hint and undid only the top two buttons of his shirt, sliding one of his hands into it to rest over Wade’s heart. He was sure Peter could hear and feel how fast it was racing in the quiet of the late night.

Wade’s eyes popped open when he heard his phone chime. “That’s our ride, baby boy.”

“Mmm mmm,” Peter clung to him.

Thinking that it would make Peter stand up, Wade stood. To his surprise, Peter simply wrapped his legs around him and held on, continuing to lick at the skin at the front of his throat.

“I didn’t think I could die, but you’re pushing the limits here, baby boy,” Wade grumbled under his breath, his tone light. 

When they got to the cab, Wade popped the door open and Peter finally unwrapped himself from around him, climbing into the backseat. His pupils were wide and his hair was still a mess, making Wade’s chest tighten as he climbed in next to him.

“Back to the Batcave, Dopinder.”

“Right away, Mr. Pool and Mr. Pool’s friend.”

“Peter,” Wade could hear the slight edge to his voice when he spoke. “I, uh, you can call me Peter.”

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Peter.”

Peter curled up against Wade’s side, pressing himself as close as he could get. Wade smiled under his mask, letting the warmth wash through his chest. He listened to the soft breathing coming from Peter and for once his thoughts stopped racing and he let himself just exist in the moment. 

When they stopped outside his apartment building, he almost didn’t want to wake Peter up. If it weren’t for the fact that Dopinder had a family and he had already dragged him out at three in the morning, he might have asked him to just keep driving so he could watch Peter sleep and listen to him breathe in the back of his cab until the sun came up. Instead, he nudged him awake gently.

“Come on, sleepy spider. Home sweet home.” He gestured to the building behind him.

Peter rubbed his eyes in a way that reminded him of a sleepy kitten and he had to work to suppress the needy whine that tried to climb out of his throat. When Peter reached his arms out for him, he couldn’t resist picking him up and settling him onto his hip like a child after a long road trip. He expected some complaints, but instead Peter just nestled head on his shoulder and seemed to doze off again. It made Wade’s chest hurt with how proud he was that Peter trusted him with his name, his face, and was now falling asleep on his shoulder. 

He made his way into the building and up the stairs, opening his front door with his free hand and stepping into the darkness of his kitchen. He kicked the door shut behind them, cringing a little when the noise made Peter make an unhappy sound in his ear.

“Shhh, sleepy spider,” he ran his hand down Peter’s back. “It’s okay.”

Wade paused to let his eyes adjust to the darkness. Peter continued to nuzzle softly into his shoulder. He walked carefully to his bedroom and tried to set Peter down on his bed, but found that the little hero was stuck to him. He smiled slightly, running his hand down Peter’s back again. Peter responded with soft grumpy noises and clinging to him tighter. Wade let out a soft sigh, wondering what he was supposed to do before deciding that he didn’t care about supposed to and was going to do what he wanted to do. He sat down on the side of his bed and gently moved Peter’s legs so that he was sitting on his front instead of his hip before laying down with Peter snoring softly on his chest. 

As Wade started to drift to sleep, Peter made a soft grumbling noise, pulling his knees up tighter and shivering slightly. Wade ran his hand over his back again, hushing him, and pulled a blanket over them both. Peter sighed and Wade felt his body relax. The last thing Wade remembered before falling into the deepest sleep he had ever experienced was the feeling of a tiny drop of drool soaking through his shirt. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help it. This was just too sweet and I couldn't stop myself from adding a little more.

**Author's Note:**

> I heard the new Ed Sheeran song and thought it fit these two perfectly   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CCSGelSCPGE


End file.
